


Unknown

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, unknown number au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Mathias finds a notebook and texts the number in it so he can return it.





	

From: Unknown  
Hey, my name's Mathias. :) I found what I believe is your college notebook for writing or something? I'm not entirely sure, but it looks important and it has this number in the front.

To: Unknown  
I don't believe you have the right number. I don't have anything that you could be talking about.

From: Unknown  
Alright, sorry to bother you. Let me know if it is yours and you just forgot! :)

To: Unknown  
I'm not a collage student, so unlikely, but thank you.

/ /

If he was being honest, Lukas would have to tell you that he forgot all about the notebook incident until Emil came through the door, letting out a loud screech.

"What's wrong?"

"My notebook is missing. It has my full year story for creative writing in it!"

Lukas frowned, thinking to himself. "Do you have any idea where it could be?" Emil shook his head, letting out a groan as he flopped down onto the floor. "And if it was a full year project, there's no way you can redo it," Lukas thought aloud to himself, Emil's high pitched whine confirming his thoughts.

Shaking his head, he stood up from the couch, turning to head into the kitchen. "Well if it was so important you should have put some contact information in."

Emil suddenly perked up. "Contact information... That's it! Lukas, you're a genius!"

"Well I know I have good ideas," he replied, "but I don't think my idea is going to help you now that you've already lost your notebook."

Emil rolled his eyes, nodding his head. "I know that, but you reminded me that I did put in contact information."

The elder nodded, moving to set the table for dinner. "Then you just have to wait."

"Well that's the thing..." he trailed off, biting his lip. "I might have put in your number instead." At a look from Lukas, he went on to explain, "I don't like answering the phone when it's an unknown number, so I figured I would just put in your number instead. So have you gotten any texts from an unknown number about my notebook?"

"No," Lukas said automatically, before pausing. "Actually, yes."

"What? No way. Give me your phone."

"No."

"What? Why? Do you think I'll find your gay po-"

Lukas covers Emil''s mouth, glaring harshly. "Finish that sentence, and you won't be able to finish anything else you plan to."

"Fine, fine," Emil grumbles, although still unable to hide his smirk. "So are you going to get me my notebook back or not?"

"After dinner I'll text them. Now eat."

/ /

To: Unknown  
The notebook is my brothers. Would it be possible for you to meet up with him so he can get it back?

From: Unknown  
Of course! :) I'm glad to have found the owner. Is there a convenient time or place for your brother?

To: Unknown

Where did you find it, first of all?

From: Unknown  
I was at a coffee shop on center street with some friends. Do you think it would be best to meet there?

To: Unknown  
Yes. Would tomorrow at 3 work? Or do you have class/work?

From: Unknown  
That should work perfectly! :) Could you possibly send a pic of him so I know who to look for?

To: Unknown  
[picture attached]  
Here.

From:Unknown  
[picture attached]  
Here's one of me so he can recognize me, too! :)

/ /

"You're so gay."

"Oh, like your not."

"Not to the point where I fall in love with a picture of a guy I've literally said less than 100 words to."

"That's because you're too busy obsessing over your crush, who I do not approve of, by the way."

"Oh my god, Lukas! Not this. I will strangle you with a fork."

"Okay, rude, but I don't care. It would be better than living forever alone because I will never find anyone as attractive as i find Mathias-fucking-whatever his last name is."

"Oh my god, Lukas."

"I'm sorry, but look at his eyes."

"Gay."

"Fight me."

/ /

To: Unknown  
Hey, my brother can't make it anymore so I'll be going instead.

From: Unknown  
Alright! Would you mind sending me a pic so I know who to look for?

To: Unknown  
I'll just find you. See you in 20.

From: Unknown  
Alright.

/ /

Lukas looked at his phone, growling as he saw how late he was. The train had been late, causing Lukas' journey to take twice as long. If there was one thing Lukas hated, it was being late.

He walked in the door, a small bell ringing. Ignoring the line for coffee, Lukas instead looked around at the people. His eyes narrowed as he spotted who he was looking for. Maneuvering his ways through the people and tables dotting the shop, until he was finally sitting across from the other.

"Hello, I'm Lukas. I believe you have my brothers notebook," he stated, breaking the others attention from his phone. Mathias looked up, eyes widening. He blinked once, twice, opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. This continued a few more times before Lukas flicked him on the forehead. "You alright there? I hope so, because I know absolutely no emergency procedures."

"Yeah," Mathias croaked, coughing. "Sorry, you're just really pretty is all."

Lukas held back a blush, thanking him quietly.

They sat in silence before Mathias suddenly gasped. "Oh right, the notebook. Here." Mathias reached down to his side, pulling up Emil's notebook. "Your brothers."

"Thank you..." Lukas grabbed it from the other, setting it beside himself. They sat in another silence, before Mathias gestured to Lukas.

"You didn't get any coffee, want me to order you some?"

"Oh, sure." Lukas told him what he wanted, reaching down to grab his wallet until Mathias stopped him.

"I'll pay, don't worry."

Lukas composed himself while Mathias was grabbing his things, thinking of things he could ask him. As soon as Mathias had set down Lukas' drink, he blurted out, "Dogs?"

"What?" Mathias blinked.

Lukas blushed. "I mean do you like them..."

"Yes," Mathias' eyes lit up. "I actually volunteer at an animal shelter and get to play with them everyday!"

"Really?"

"Yes. My favorite is named Scamp, and he is the dumbest dog."

The two continued to talk, different subjects fading in and out.

An hour later Lukas received a text from Emil, asking if he was ever coming home or if Emil could invite Leon to live with him. "I'm sorry, Mathias, but I have to go. Emil is being a child again."

"Oh, alright." Mathias didn't look to happy with that, but nodded. "I would ask for your number, but I already got it, so..."

Lukas laughed. "I would like to give you my number, but you already have it, so..."

"I'll text you later, alright?"

"I'll be counting on it."

/ /

From: Unknown  
Hey, do you think we could hang out soon? I heard the library was hosting a small improve play for children based on Dr. Seuss books, and thought it would be fun to go. It starts at 6:00 Friday.

To: Unknown  
Sounds fun. See you then.


End file.
